Andorhal
|loc=Western Plaguelands | | | |government= Monarchy |rulers= Sylvanas Windrunner | | |minor= |affiliation=Horde }} The city of Andorhal (Andorhall)World of Warcraft The Roleplaying Game, pg. 21 is a destroyed human city located in the Western Plaguelands, formerly one of the largest cities in northern Lordaeron. Today, the ruined city is firmly in the Scourge's grip, with a population of 30,120, mainly undead. After several years though, Andorhal becomes a battleground between the Horde and the Alliance with the remaining Scourge forces trapped in-between. The Alliance side has been slightly rebuilt and the Horde side is decimated by the Forsaken's chemicals and potions. Beneath Andorhal is the School of Necromancy, a sprawling subterranean labyrinth akin to the Undercity but on a much smaller scale.Lands of Conflict, pg. 111''World of Warcraft The Roleplaying Game, pg. 21 The waters around Andorhal are contaminated by the Plague of Undeath.Warcraft: Legends Volume 1, The Journey History Scourge invasion Andorhal was once the distribution center for all agricultural supplies in the northern provinces of Lordaeron east of Lordamere Lake before the Third War. It was used by Kel'Thuzad to spread the plague, infecting the grain there, which was sent to different northern towns. Andorhal was gripped by the original outbreak of the Plague of Undeath, but remained uncontrolled by Scourge agents. Kel'Thuzad was initially defeated by Arthas in Andorhal. However, Andorhal fell at the hands of Arthas when he returned here to claim the remains of Kel'Thuzad for reanimation, therefore falling under Scourge control. Following the defeat of the Burning Legion and the consolidation of the Western Plaguelands by the Scourge, Andorhal became a regional bastion effectively separating the lands of the Lich King from those still under mortal control. Later, Andorhal became the headquarters of the lich Araj the Summoner who used the ruined city as the base of operations, from which he oversaw the use of the mighty plague cauldrons situated throughout the Western Plaguelands. The roads leading north out of Andorhal are occasionally patrolled by forces of the Scarlet Crusade — either survivors of Andorhal or troops sent from nearby Hearthglen. Failed Retaking of Andorhal During the time of The Burning Crusade, Andorhal was invaded by Maddox and an army of mercenaries and the Argent Dawn. However, the army consisted in just 100 soldiers and were easily beaten by the Scourge. Cataclysm Due to the Argent Crusade cleansing of Western Plaguelands. Most of the Scourge Reformed To Andorhal. Andorhal has become a warzone between the Alliance and the Forsaken under the command of Thassarian and Koltira Deathweaver respectively. Araj the Summoner leads what remains of the Lich King's forces in Andorhal, their power diminished by the death of their lord. During the Battle for Andorhal's beginning, the Alliance establish a hold on the South-Western side of the city, reinforced by Chillwind Camp. The Forsaken have a strong front on the North-Eastern side of the town. The combined forces relentlessly slaughter Scourge and ultimately slay Araj. Thassarian and Koltira exchange pleasantries, and give each other time before they must ultimately come to battle with one another. Shortly after, battle is joined, with Alliance militiamen taking the field, having come North in hope of farmland that was promised, yet unavailable. Despite this advantage, it is revealed that Sylvannas has been observing the battle, and will not have it lost. Using Val'kyr, she turns the tide of battle, forcing the Alliance to flee. Despite the Forsaken victory, Sylvanas Windrunner is displeased with what she perceives as weakness on Koltira's part, knowing of his long-standing comradeship with Thassarian and the truce they made in the field. Confronting him after the victory, Sylvanas has Koltira taken to the Undercity so that he can be made to serve the Horde - or, more specifically, the Forsaken - exclusively, without any regard for his prior service to the Knights of the Ebon Blade. Flight Paths : Menders' Stead, Western Plaguelands : Chillwind Camp, Western Plaguelands : Aerie Peak, Hinterlands : Bulwark, Tirisfal Glades : Hiri'watha Research Station, Hinterlands Notable Residents In Cataclysm * ' ' * ' ' * ' Sylvanas Windrunner' Trivia *A ''Warcraft III map exists called Andorhal. The city had canals, and also goblin laboratories which provided faster transportation around the city. *In the early parts of The Well of Eternity, the first book of Richard A. Knaak's War of the Ancients Trilogy, Andorhal was the location in which the father and siblings of the mage Rhonin resided, and were killed, when the Scourge attacked. Patch changes * * Reference list de:Andorhal es:Andorhal ru:Руины Андорала fr:Andorhal Category:Cities Category:Ruins Category:Scourge territories